


Apocalyptic Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, cuteness, maybe even plot if you're lucky, post-TATM on the Doctor's end, previously posted to ff.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River spots a Dalek and guesses that trouble is on its way. She calls her husband in to investigate. Neither of them remember to check the date - it's 20 December 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalyptic Adventure

The Doctor's train of thought was broken by a loud ringing noise from the doors of the TARDIS. He glared at the telephone.

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times. You're " - he stomped over toward the doors - "not. supposed. to. ring."

He picked up the phone, already half-knowing what he was going to hear.

"Hello, sweetie!"

He grunted in response.

"Not good time?"

"A bit not good, yeah. What's happening?"

"Oh, not much really. Only the end of the world."

"Dull…"

"Well, it appears to be being brought about by something which looks remarkably like a Dalek…"

"Fine. On my way."

"Did I just stop you sulking with - thirty-one words? A new record, surely."

"What makes you think I'm not sulking?"

She hung up first, and he followed the coordinates that she'd sent to his communicator. The landing was a bit rough, which didn't do much for his mood. He stepped and looked around - cliffs, sand, ocean, wind, humidy 93%, storm on Tuesday, and - ah. River. She skipped toward him, looking nice (in a River sort of way) in a new (old?) red dress and black combat boots. She smiled.

"Hello, when are y - oh." Her face fell as she made eye contact him. "Just done Manhattan, have you?"

He replied sullenly "Yes. And you?"

"Oh, we were having a bit of an adventure in the TARDIS last I saw you - sorry, no spoilers there!"

"Presumably deliberate ambiguity on the word "adventure.""

"Oh, yes. What else would you expect from me?" She smiled. "Well, this should be an easy one for you."

"You said Daleks."

"I said Dalek. Poor thing didn't think to cover up its control panel. It's vulnerable as long as it's flying. Should be an easy remote job. Hand me the screwdriver, would you?" He did, and she placed it in a loop in the black belt which she was wearing. "Before you ask, I brought you here because you were lonely."

"How did you know I was?"

"Well, I was, and it's usually a safe assumption with you."

Finally, he smiled. "River?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"That's a discontinuity weapon."

She followed his gaze to see what appeared to be a building but which, on closer scrutiny, was just a large featureless highly reflective black cube.

"What's a discontinuity weapon?"

"Trouble."

"Oh, fantastic. I was hoping for some of that!"

"What?"

"Can't one be simultaneously lonely and bored, Doctor?"


End file.
